BuBBleS iN the SuN
by Lovehorse101
Summary: A fun day out at the park for Quinn and Sam after morning struggles for Quinn. (Quinn was blinded in the car crash.) Sam brings along his siblings. Fabevans as friends. Fluff.
1. Getting Ready

The sun was slowly rising as if it was reluctant to come out of bed. The orangey glow from the morning sun was illuminating the sky. The birds were happily singing their hearts out, just below a blond-haired girl's bedroom window.

The girl looked happier in her sleep. She looked more peaceful with her light and dark blond locks falling naturally on her forehead. The sun was warming her back through the blinds. She twisted in her sleep and the light hit her face. She opened her hazel eyes and was instantly reminded of what happened only a few weeks ago.

The screeching of the tires on the asphalt, the force of the collision, the unending blackness, the beeps of the heart monitors, the constant coming and going of nurses and doctors, the verdict. The verdict. It changed her life. The doctors came in her room after days and days of tests. And then they said it: less than 10 percent chance to get her vision back.

Her world had shattered into a million tiny pieces like when glass breaks. She felt numbness overcoming her. How was she supposed to live without sight? Even worse. How was she supposed to read? Listening to books just wasn't the same. You didn't have the feeling of the pages between your fingertips, you couldn't emerge yourself completely in the story. Books were her life since she could read. They were a treasure trove to her, a bottomless well of adventure and imagination, escapism and inspiration. Books, throughout her life, were better friends to her than people. They couldn't betray her as people she had trusted had done. Before her avid eyes, they spilled their darkest secrets. It gave her the feeling of a special connection with them. This couldn't be happening to her. Books were her oxygen in this world, and without her sight she wasn't able to read them. Without oxygen, you can't breathe therefore you die.

She faced the sun and opened her blinds. She still had a bit of light perception left. That meant that she saw darker or lighter gray shades when she was in a very well light place. In the dark, she couldn't see anything. Just black.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she walked towards her closet. 1 step back, 2 steps to the right, turn, 5 steps forwards and 3 steps to the right again. She searched for the handle until she felt the cold wood under her hand. She picked out a random pair of clothes hoping they would match and marched towards her bathroom. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as it wouldn't be useful to do so.

She turned on the shower to a boiling temperature and just stood there, thinking about her life now. She couldn't help but to shed a tear when she though of what she had lost. The tear mixed with the water, ran down her fit body and disappeared.

Drying herself with her towel, she dressed herself hoping that she wouldn't look too ridiculous. She tried to feel what she was wearing. She felt the hard texture of her pants. My white jeans probably, she thought. And the t-shirt was harder to guess. She felt the lace on it but couldn't decide if it was her emerald one or her pink one with the bow on the side. Why did she ever think of buying two t-shirts of the same sort but simply in different color? She would have to ask her mom for the color. She hated having to ask for help, it made her feel disabled. Sure she was but all her life she had been independent. She missed that feeling.

As she tried to find her comb, she accidentally sent toothpaste flying in the floor. Turning around in the small place on her knees, she felt the darkness that surrounded her constantly now starting to oppress her. Her breathing picked up. She had always been claustrophobic but since the accident it had gotten worse. She got up and felt for the door handle. After three attempts she finally opened the door and felt the gust of cooler air hit her. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't let the panic attack come. Breathe in. Breathe out.

After a few minutes of breathing exercises, she was breathing at a more normal pace. abandoning her task of finding the comb, she went down for breakfast.

After a very close call of tumbling down the stairs, she sat down at the kitchen table, starving. Her mom had made her favorite breakfast for her: bacon balls. The blond hair girl dug in while her mom asked about her night and occupation for the day.

"Meeting Sam," Quinn answered.

After a few disyllabic answer to her questions, Judy gave up bonding with her daughter. They weren't going to achieve anything now. It was best to leave the girl alone when she was in a bad mood. The only problem was that since the accident she always seemed in a bad mood, which worried Judy. The few times she had seen Quinn happy was when she was with Sam. Judy was extremely grateful for him. The boy was the only thing that made her daughter feel happy even if they were just friends and Judy wasn't going to change that.

Quinn announced that she was going to leave now and a few seconds later, a car honk echoed in the driveway. Each day Quinn met up with Sam, she predicted the moment when Sam came. That amazed Judy everyday.

*Author's Note*

Okay, so this is the first chapter where Quinn gets ready. Reviews welcome of course^^ I wanted it to be longer but i posted it to know if i should carry on writing.

And also, would you like Sam and Quinn as lovers or best friends?


	2. Car Ride

Quinn grabbed her bag and walked out the door after fumbling with the latch of the door a few times. The air was warm with a cool morning breeze. _A perfect day for going to the park_, she thought. She could tell it was really sunny too because the gray before her eyes was slightly lighter when she walked out of the house. She could hear her neighbors in their gardens enjoying the sun with their kids on this wonderful saturday.

The handsome blond boy was waiting for her on the porch as he usually did.

«Well, look who managed to get a matching pair of clothes today! You are wearing your white jeans and emerald t-shirt. You also have your pastel green Chuck Taylors. Pretty unusual to say. You aren't wearing a dress,» commented Sam. He got in the habit of telling Quinn what she was wearing everyday to mak her feel grabed her arm and guided her towards his car. Well technically his family's car. They had established a code for communicating silently while walking. Quinn hated when people knew she was blind so Sam did all he could so that when he was guiding her it was invisible to anyone except the two of them.

«Hang on Q, let me get the door for you. And beware! The monsters are in the back seat!» Sam said jokingly.

«I can do it my self Sam. I am not disabled nor stupid. Plus if I want to be independent I have to learn and try,» she responded.

Sam still opened the door for her and helped her get in. A daily ritual since she was out of the hospital.

«Hey guys! How are you?

Great! We missed you this week!

Aww, me too. I couldn't wait till today! We are going to have so much fun, right?

Yes!» the kids replied.

When Quinn had put her seat belt on, Sam turned on the air conditioning. Stevie and Stacey were both impatient and literally bouncing in their car seats. Sam turned on the radio hoping that the power of music would calm his siblings.

«And next up, to celebrate the return of the spring, a song by the Beatles. So Here Comes The Sun, feel free to sing along!»

The presenter's voice slowly faded out and the opening of Here Comes The Sun began to play.

Sam started singing along softly.

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

When Sam had finished the song, Stacey and Stevie were completely silent, mesmerized by the music. Sam turned his head slightly to catch a glance of Quinn's face. Her beautiful green eyes were shiny and she whispered to Sam as her voice broke, «I'll never see the sun again.

Maybe. But you can still feel it which is even better than seeing it. Warm, welcoming and wonderful.

Thanks Sam,» the blond girl whispered as a tear managed to escape her eyes.

Quinn felt a tissue pressed against her palm. She gratefully accepted it and wiped her eyes.

She felt the car turn left then a different type of road under them. The soft asphalt was gone and it felt as if they were driving on dirt. She could hear the tiny rocks fly to the side of the car then hitting it with a loud metallic sound. It bounced a lot and seemed to be amusing Stacey and Stevie because she could hear laughter in the back seats.

«We are almost there,» Sam informed them.

Two left turn and a right turn later, they were pulling in a parking spot. The little troop got out of the car and Sam got a picnic basket out of the trunk. He told Quinn to feel it. She did as she was asked and touched the basket. It was huge. The material under her fingertips felt like wicker but she wasn't quite sure. Braids of the unknown material formed the basket. A small piece of cloth was hanging out of the basket. One side felt waterproof and the other one was soft. _Probably a waterproof picnic blanket_, Quinn thought.

Stevie and Stacey grabbed both of Quinn's hands while Sam carried the picnic and they all entered the park happily.

*Author's Note*

Well, here it is chapter 2. I am planning on one more chapter for the real picnic and that's it I think. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the story^^


End file.
